Camp Misery
by SGVern
Summary: It's well deserved vacation time for SG1, but will it feel like a vacation when they find out where they're going?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I should kick myself for not doing this earlier. This is the long-awaited start of the AU. I decided to forgo the prequel and dive straight into it. Thanks to Neuropsych for giving me the guts (and the starting idea) to do this. As I have my own camp experiences to dwell on, this is the best place to start.

A/N 2: I was at Camp Easter Seals for 12 years (14 weeks), so I have a lot of experiences as a camper and a camper/counselor the last year I was there in 1992. I was easily the most popular camper there, due to my poster child status in 1986-87.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I do, however, live in their world (have since 2003). SG1 is not mine, but the camp characters are.

Warnings: Major whumpage alerts incoming for Jack and Daniel (Teal'c too, but he has Junior, so he'll heal quick, much to the nurse's surprise and chagrin). Definite J/S relationship in the series, beginning in this story. Others possible. Crude humor, camper bashing, sexual tensions abound, popularity contests, well, just read on...

The Stargate Chronicles

Part 1

Camp Misery

Chapter 1

The gate flared up for SG-1 on their 21st consecutive mission. They were getting used to being off world, so much so that Colonel Jack O'Neill was ready to grovel to the general about getting extended down time. Problem was, they were notorious around the base for spending their down time on base.

This time, they had just finished a mission to PBJ-087, a standard recon mission that O'Neill was too exhausted to finish. About halfway to the village they were to go to to meet with the locals, O'Neill turned around and went back to the gate. Not before he said to his second-in-command, Major Samantha Carter:

"Take charge, Carter."

Of course, she noticed the lethargy immediately. "I know we haven't had a break in eight months, sir. However, with the threat that the Goa'uld now pose..."

The colonel put up a hand, "Ah, I'm too aware of the threat, Carter. My body feels like a leather hide right now. I've got knots in my back and neck, my stomach feels like a river of Pepto and my head feels like a balloon ready to pop."

With that he turned back to head back to the gate. "I'll tell the general we need a break," he said, adding "You're all welcome to join me." Daniel did a 180 and joined the colonel. Teal'c stood in place, and Carter kept going. For a few steps, anyways.

"We should keep going...", she said.

"Right. Carter, is this a Goa'uld planet?" O'Neill asked.

"No, sir.", she replied.

"OK. Time for a show of hands. Who wants to go home?", he asked, his hand already raised.

Daniel raised his hand, glad to be done with the constant trips through the gate. Of course, a part of him was disappointed. He was an archaeologist by trade, which meant going to different planets was always fun. He felt like this until the 18th mission.

Daniel had managed to let his curiosity with ancient ruins run away with him on the mission to PRS-476. He had discovered a fully preserved site of ruins that had both Ancient and Goa'uld writing on it. While he was gawking at the ruins, the team had been ambushed.

Daniel had noticed the Ancient writing immediately. Unfortunately, he failed to notice the Goa'uld writing until it was too late. O'Neill managed to save them, but not before the ruins fell in the shooting gallery as the team raced back to the gate. After that mission, O'Neill gave Jackson an ass-chewing worthy of a god.

Needless to say, Daniel was subdued and withdrawn until now. He was ready for a break then, but the general had other ideas. Carter and Teal'c went along with the general, knowing that the threat was real. That was two missions ago. Now, even Teal'c was showing signs of wear and tear. So much so that Carter stopped walking.

"I suppose I could use a break too," she said.

"Thank you, Carter." O'Neill said, relieved to be headed home. Ah, a real vacation, I can't wait to get to my cabin, he thought. With that, SG-1 went to the gate.

"Sam, dial it up." O'Neill said.

"Yes, sir." Carter said, catching the use of her first name. "We're still off world, sir."

"And I'm officially on vacation.", O'Neill retorted.

"But..." Carter started.

"Ah! I want home. I don't care what the general wants. We've been at this for eight months straight, with maybe a day off. If the general wants to throw me in the brig, so be it.", O'Neill fumed. "Now, dial the gate.", he finished.

If he was going to the brig for insubordination, O'Neill was prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I will try to get this up soon. I'm having problems uploading. Reviews are welcome.

Chapter 2

General George Hammond was pissed. He had just sent SG-1 on their 21st mission in a row and he was tired of doing what the Pentagon told him to do. Over the course of eight months, Hammond went from obeying orders to questioning but obeying to now. He'd just gotten off the phone with the Pentagon after arguing with them about a 22nd mission when Sgt. Harriman knocked.

"Come in, Walter." Hammond said.

"SG-1 is on the radio with us, again." Walter said. "Any news?"

"Yes, tell them to come back.", Hammond said.

"They're already on the way." Walter replied.

"Good."

Time to call the President and request a vacation. Hammond picked up the red phone and asked for the President. A moment later, he was talking to him.

Meanwhile, the Gate flared up. Harriman stated "Wormhole Activation!", but the General was busy. He did nod and Walter said "Receiving SG-1's IDC". Nod and the iris opened revealing a very tired and worn out Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Major Carter. Teal'c was as unruffled as ever.

Hammond waved them to come to the briefing room, but he was distracted and told the President to hold for a minute. Hammond went to the control room and said, "Welcome back, SG-1. Report to the Infirmary before coming to the Briefing Room. I'm on the phone with the President about your current situation."

O'Neill couldn't help but be relieved by this, as he literally ran to the glass and placed a kiss on the glass to show his utter relief. "Yes, sir," he said, after the relief faded. Hammond laughed ruefully at such an open display of relief, then returned to his office to complete the call to the Commander in Chief.

0000000000

Dr. Janet Fraiser understood the situation that both General Hammond and SG-1 were in. She was a doctor in the military, after all. Fraiser had seen her share of bad injuries and treated them all. This situation was different, though. Different because she had formed friendships with all of the SG teams. Different because after she had patched them up, they were on the move again and again.

Fraiser was frustrated beyond Hammond because her best friend was on SG-1 and they had been used the most. She realized that if they were the best, they had to be used the most. Fraiser was the main reason why they were the best because she had had them in her infirmary the most times. Janet had stitched them up, surgically repaired them, and resuscitated them more time than even she remembered.

When Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 entered the infirmary minutes later, it was with an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. Fraiser noticed this immediately as her staff got ready for the post-mission physical that every team had to go through.

"You look happier," she remarked to Sam, as she set Carter up for her physical.

"I feel happier, Janet. I think we're about on down time. Not that _I_ need it. Jack and Daniel look ready to fall asleep, though. I know they're looking forward to it." Carter said.

"Hell, yes, we're looking forward to it. Do you know how many days we've had off in the last eight months, Carter? Hmm?" O'Neill asked, and then answered his own question by holding up a finger. "One. One lousy, stinking, no fun at all because we had to go off roading again day off.", he finished his tirade by emphatically sticking his finger in his ear. "If Hammond gives us another mission, I'll retire and take you three with me. If we end up in the brig, so be it." O'Neill fumed after taking the finger out.

Everyone in the room heartily agreed with that assessment, including Carter. "Either that or my lab, sir," she remarked. At this, the Colonel laughed riotously.

"What? So I can play with your fancy doohickeys?", he asked.

"Maybe," Carter supplied, with an evil twinkle in her eye and a hand on her shirt.

At this, O'Neill nearly fell to the floor. Whether it was from laughter or sexual tension, no one knew. Fraiser stopped them short with a cough.

"You're all clean, guys, medically speaking. Go take a shower before the General decides to deploy you again because you smell.", she ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: These first chapters are just the preview of what's to come. Call it the prelude, whatever. I wanted to put what kind of strain SG-1 is under and the consequences of it before I got to the camp, er, fun part. I know it isn't, yet, but it will be. I promise.

In response to a review, SG-1 had just come back from their 21st mission _with no breaks _for downtime. Also, this is an AU, so things are bound to be different. Read on...

Chapter 3

After a relaxing 45 minutes of showering for SG-1, and an intense hour of speaking with the President for Hammond, they were all gathered in the briefing room on Level 27. At least SG-1 and Fraiser were. Hammond was still in his office gathering his notes for the briefing. He'd had a difficult time talking to the President and it showed in features. Now to tell SG-1 of his feelings and conversation with the President. He knew this was going to be unpleasant, but orders were orders.

Hammond moved to the briefing room, where Fraiser and SG-1 waited patiently. Well, Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam were waiting patiently. Jack looked like he was about to bounce off the walls with his pacing of the room. Hammond noticed it immediately and called the briefing to order, effectively sitting him down.

"I know you've been worked to exhaustion," Hammond started.

At this, Jack went, "You think?" Ah, yes. The classic Jack O'Neill wit to answer the obvious.

"Colonel," Hammond admonished, half-heartedly. He knew Jack would do this and couldn't help the chuckle as he said it. "Let me get this out of the way. I've been even more frustrated than you about this. A fact that I let Hayes know about because I've been busier than you. Oh, I may not have field duty like you do, but running the base for eight months straight is just as exhausting as 21 missions in a row." Hammond said.

"20 and a half, sir." O'Neill said. "My knees gave out."

"Doctor?" Hammond asked, perplexed.

"Well, sir, everyone checked out in moderate health. With the exception of Teal'c, who has Junior to help with his recovery, SG-1 is borderline hypertensive. Jack has, aside from the knees, a strained shoulder, sore ribs, a tender groin, and not enough sleep. Daniel has a strained wrist, a sprained knee, a sore elbow, mild concussion, carpal tunnel syndrome in both hands, and sleep deprivation. Sam has a strained shoulder, medium concussion, extreme sleep deprivation from being intravenously fed with caffeine to keep up with this schedule, and other minor ailments." Fraiser reported.

"The President is aware of the more extreme conditions. I'll wait for the recommendations, because the President has his own. And, despite your authority to to overrule my decisions, his decisions are final." Hammond said.

"But, sir!" Fraiser objected.

"Although you have the authority to override my decisions, you do _not _have the authority to overrule the President's, Dr. Fraiser. The only one who does is his personal chief medical officer. He also has the authority to override the Pentagon's orders, but he had good reason to not do so." Hammond said.

"Oh?" Jack asked, interested to know why the President had screwed up his team's life for eight months.

"His strings have been pulled, Jack. I finally was able to talk to him for the first time since he took office." Hammond said.

"I thought Hayes took office eight months ago. What gives?" O'Neill asked. Then a light bulb went off, and he hung his head in disbelief. "Don't tell me that slimebag Kinsey pulled the wool over him?"

"He did, Jack. Kinsey had the full support of the Pentagon, minus the Joint Chiefs, and the Senate." Hammond started. "His knowledge of the program gave him free reign of how we operated. He was able to put his trusted companions in key positions to ensure that we would not have any say in how the program was run. Once he had the Senate in his pocket, the House had no choice but to comply," he finished.

"What changed?" O'Neill asked.

"You remember my removal from the SGC and the events surrounding it?" Hammond asked.

"As if we could forget that, General. Bauer split my team up!" O'Neill exclaimed. "Wait, the disk that Maybourne got..."

"It finally got into Hayes's possession two days ago. As soon as he saw it, he went into action. Kinsey and his supporters were arrested early this morning by constitutional order and Hayes just took the oath of office two hours ago. I caught him as he was calling us to explain the reason why we've been on high alert for the past eight months." Hammond said.

"And Kinsey?" O'Neill asked.

"He'll be rotting in the maximum security wing of Fort Leavenworth for 50 life sentences. We won't need to worry about him ever again." Hammond answered, a great weight lifted off his shoulders.

"What about the SGC?" O'Neill asked.

"The President has given us all at least a 2 week vacation in shifts, Jack. Except for me. I'll have a week off, then I report back here with a promotion to Lieutenant General." Hammond started.

"Well, you deserve it." O'Neill and Carter said.

"Thank you. The President will have a full list of promotions available when you and your team get back from your month long vacation, Jack. Where you're going has already been determined since you don't use your down time off base as much as I would like." Hammond said.

As SG-1 gasped at the prospects of a month long vacation, the last part of the statement didn't hit them until Jack noticed Hammond still looking at them. "We don't get to choose where our downtime takes place?", he asked, realization dawning on him. "Why not?", he asked as the statement floored him.

"Jack, the President realizes that you've been working virtually nonstop. He said, and I quote, 'thanks, in no part, to that low-ball, authority-driven, holier-than-thou, God-loving ass hole that is Robert Kinsey'." Hammond stopped for few seconds while SG-1 in general and O'Neill in particular laughed at the President's use of language.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, folks for the cliffhanger. I always hated the good ole Senator turned VP, and I had to get rid of him quick in this story. That was the way I wanted to do it. Quick, clean (for us) and ugly (for Kinsey). Good riddance. Or is it? You know what they say... On with the story.

Chapter 4

After that laugh fest was done, Hammond continued, pulling out an official White House letterheaded document that read: "In recognition that you've worked hard for eight months, the President has ordered SG-1 to attend a camp for disabled children for the last two weeks of down time. The first two weeks are to be used at your own discretion." Hammond finished, but not before saying, "Speaking of which, will you and Major Carter join me in my office? Dr. Jackson and Teal'c, you are dismissed for two weeks. Report back to the base two weeks from this coming Monday at 0800 to pack some military supplies for the children."

It was a Wednesday, so that gave Daniel two and a half weeks to be himself. "What are you two going to do?" Hammond asked before heading to his office. Jack and Sam were also curious, so they stayed.

"I thought of relaxing on the beaches of Mexico for a few days before checking out a dig in the jungle." Daniel answered.

At this, O'Neill looked shocked and went, "For crying out loud, Danny Boy, don't you ever _relax_ relax?"

"Jack, you of all people should know that going on digs for me _is _relaxing." Jackson said, smiling.

"OK, don't expect us to rescue you if you get lost." O'Neill said.

"If you do get lost, Doctor, use the homing device and satellite phone we'll provide and I'll send someone in the area to get you." Hammond said, understanding Jack's exasperation. He respected Dr. Jackson's devotion to his profession, but he didn't want to lose Jackson to a dig. After all, Daniel was the heart of the gate program.

"What about you, Teal'c?" Carter asked.

"I am visiting my son and Master Bra'tac. I have not seen them in over a year." Teal'c said.

"Now _that's_ a vacation!" Jack exclaimed.

"Indeed, O'Neill. I shall return before this 'mission', General Hammond." Teal'c said.

"Very well, Teal'c." Hammond replied.

Hammond, O'Neill and Carter retreated to the general's office. "Sit down, you two." Hammond said.

They complied, not knowing what they were doing there. Oh, they had an idea. Carter had had the hots for her CO ever since they met, but due to their backgrounds and the regulations, she couldn't make her feelings for him known outright. Those feelings had been put to the test on numerous occasions. Carter had to suppress a lot of feelings for her CO.

Being trapped in the ice wastelands of Antarctica, the two of them had to survive for three days while the SGC searched for them. O'Neill pinned by the orb of the inhabitants of P4G-881. O'Neill having the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded in his head twice, the second of which, O'Neill had been frozen. The Edora incident, the Zatarc incident, the implanted memory incident on P3R-118 where they both admitted their feelings. The Aiyana incident, which led to the blending of Kanan into O'Neill. Too many close calls for Carter to take in hopes of a relationship with her CO.

O'Neill had to admit that he had feelings for Carter, although he did have misgivings on his second mission to Abydos about having her on his team. Carter had proved many times over that her quick mind was worthy of him giving her 2IC of SG-1. Jack's feelings for her were tested on numerous occasions, as well. Jolinar, the computer virus, the Zatarc incident, being drugged as a way to help Adrian Conrad, and the Prometheus incident among them.

All of these incidents were in front of Hammond, along with what looked like a fresh document as the two waited for Hammond to "dress them down". Hammond, of course, had other ideas. The fresh document caught O'Neill's attention first.

"Uh, sir, what's this?" he asked.

"I'll get to that later, Colonel. Right now, I just want to say a few things." Hammond said.

Sam and Jack both had the 'uh-oh' look, as if they were caught doing something they shouldn't have. Evidently, it must have shown on their faces because Hammond was smiling. "It's not the relationship," he said, adding, "You have been through so much in the last eight years that you deserve some time alone. Together. I just wanted to say it's been an honor serving with the two of you. Your dedication to the mission and your willingness to sacrifice your personal feelings for each other have made you what you are." Hammond started.

At this, Carter asked, "When did you know?"

"It's always been there, Sam. Since the first mission. Oh, the sparks were there, but knowing you as I do, I knew you could keep Jack in line from a military standpoint. The question was, for me, how long would it take for his personal defenses to crumble." Hammond said.

"My personal defenses? Why, General, you sly fox. I must say, it worked." O'Neill said, awed by his CO's powers of observation.

"Of course, I had to obey the regulations and remind you from time to time about the fraternization regs. However, I was secretly hoping that your friendship would create a very deep bond. Well, it did. And you two had the presence of mind to keep the feelings for each other at bay. Although, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c knew that the feelings had grown. I knew that was to be expected due to the nature of the team bond." Hammond paused to let this sink in. "I also knew that, eventually, the two of you were going to 'bend' the regs. Unfortunately, with Kinsey pulling the strings, I couldn't say anything. You know the animosity he has for you, Jack?" Hammond asked.

Boy, did he ever. "Yup," O'Neill replied.

"Suffice to say, he has tried everything to get you kicked out of the Air Force. That is, ever since the most recent incident involving him." Hammond said. "For that matter, Kinsey's even tried to get rid of me. Fortunately, I called in the cavalry to save us from Kinsey's clutches."

"Oh?" Jack asked.

"I'll save it for when SG-1 is back from vacation. Besides, the President all but ordered me to give the entire SGC a month off." Hammond said.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." O'Neill said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Transitions, you gotta love 'em! I'll put the letter to Jack and Sam about their relationship at the end of the chapter. I just had to give Kinsey some last minute hard copy time. Patience is a virtue and I'm somewhat new at this, so please review and I'll fix my mistakes!

Chapter 5

With the enforcement of vacation coming directly from the President, Hammond set up a schedule for everyone to leave the SGC in shifts. He called for reinforcements from the Pentagon to take command while he went on vacation. He had Harriman put the iris on close while he input a code that only he could unlock. This meant that the SGC wasn't going to be receiving visitors until he got back. Hammond did give the code to Major Davis, just in case something happened.

Hammond and the first three SG teams then made their way off the base. Jack and Sam (Teal'c and Daniel had left the previous day) went along with him up to the surface, where Hammond said, "That document that got your curiosity, Jack, was an official order to forgo the regs and let the two of you to pursue whatever your feelings lead you."

At this, Sam blushed a brilliant red and gave the general a hug. "Thank you, sir.", was all she managed to say.

Jack shook the general's hand and said, "See you in two weeks for debriefing on the 'camp' mission." Hammond smiled at that as they went their separate ways.

"So, sir, what do you want to do now?" Carter asked.

"Sam, it's Jack while we're off base. And we're on _vacation_, for crying out loud." Jack said.

"Sorry, Jack.", Sam said, embarassed.

"It's all right. I definitely need a shower. Being on 21 missions in row..., well, let's just say the knees need a soak. The question is where to have it. Any ideas?" Jack asked.

"I always liked your house better than mine. I'll meet you there in, say, two hours?" Sam asked.

"OK. Going out or order in?" Jack asked.

"Why, Jack..., what'd you have in mind?" Sam asked.

"You heard the general. We're free to do whatever we want. And right now, the thought of two weeks alone with you is too much for the senses to handle. I was thinking of dinner and a movie out tonight. After that, we come home and warm up in front of the fire and just talk. How's that for a night?" Jack asked, as they made their way to their cars.

"Sounds relaxing. Do we sleep separate or together?" Sam asked.

"You're bad, you know that? Let's take this a day at a time. You know how I feel about you, Sam, but I wasn't planning on sleeping together." Jack said.

"We've done it before." Sam said.

"That's different. We were on missions and we didn't have a choice on the sleeping arrangements some nights." Jack said, shrugging.

They were at Jack's truck now. Sam's car was parked across from him, so they stopped. "You got to admit, sir, that you enjoyed the times I did sleep with you.", she said with a wicked look.

Jack knew she was right, and it showed in his expression. "Carter, I'll show you just how much I enjoyed it later tonight. I'll pick you up in three hours.", he said as he got in his truck.

"Yes, sir." Carter said, a flush creeping up to her face as she realized what she was getting herself into. Sam got into her car and drove home to pack for her extended vacation.

Little did she know that Jack was doing the exact same thing, as he pulled into his driveway and parked his truck. He took the letter that Hammond had given him, his keys and his jacket and walked into his house. Jack loved his house and loved it when he had company over. It gave him the feeling of being content, as if there wasn't a care in the world when he was by himself.

Right now, his house was just as he left it eight months earlier with some exceptions. Eight months of mail was strewn all over the landing, looking like a miniature version of Cheyenne Mountain. When Jack steered around this, he went to the other concern that he had: the back yard. On the way there, he put the letter from the President on the coffee table.

Jack opened the sliding door to the back yard porch and took the scene in with mild shock on his face. He knew that the weeds were going to be a problem, but the grass had grown to a point beyond his feeble abilities as a house person. Yep, he was going to have to call in professional help. Otherwise, his back yard was going to end up looking like a jungle filled with snakes. A thought that Jack found unimpressive, since he had been dealing with snakes for the last eight years.

Deciding against dealing with the back yard for now, Jack went back inside to find a frame for the letter when the phone rang. "Hello," he said, wishing it wasn't a telemarketer.

"Hello, sir," Carter was on the other end.

"Carter, five minutes and you can't wait, for crying out loud! What's up?", Jack asked, initially furious at Carter for calling him before he had time to shower. Now, he was curious.

"Should I go shopping before I get there?", Sam asked.

"I haven't had a chance to look in the kitchen, Sam. Knowing the condition of my food after eight months, however, you probably should. But could it wait until tomorrow? I thought we were going out." Jack asked.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Sam said.

"It's OK, Sam. Eight months away from home will do that." Jack said. "I thought you were going to relax in the bathtub?", he asked.

"I am, I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. See you in a few hours, Jack." Sam said.

"Will do. And Sam?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack?" Sam said.

"Thanks for checking in, I appreciate it. I'll be here waiting." Jack said.

"No problem, Jack." Sam said, hanging up the phone.

Jack smiled as he hung the phone up. Leave it to Carter to make sure he was OK. Jack searched his living room for an empty frame for the letter. After finding one that was big enough in a desk drawer, he carefully placed the letter in the frame and placed the frame on the wall above the fireplace.

Jack paused to fully appreciate the letter, which read:

April 1st, 2006

To: Colonel Jack O'Neill

Major Samantha Carter

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain Complex

Colorado Springs, CO

From: Henry Hayes

President of the United States of America

White House

1600 Pennsylvania Ave.

Washington, DC

As I look at the mission reports that George has kindly supplied and your personnel files, I find myself wishing I was thirty years younger. But I'm not, so I will say this. Your dedication and your willingness to put the mission ahead of your personal feelings for each other shows that you two have sacrificed for the sake of the planet.

This letter is to thank you for that sacrifice and to officially waive the fraternization regs that have prevented the feelings that you have for each other. I do this in recognition of two facts:

1. As mentioned above, the sacrifices you have made to ensure the safety of this planet.

2. After saving the planet nine times and saving me from making an ass of myself in front of that scumbag, Kinsey, you two deserve a commendation for keeping your feelings in check. You also deserve each other in every sense of the term.

That being said, have a great vacation and take care of each other. George reminded of this, so I thought it was high time that it be put into the official record.

Good luck, you two.

Sincerely,

President Henry Hayes

PS: Jack, let me know when you two want to get married and I will personally officiate the ceremony. HH

PPS: Oh, before I forget, I mentioned to George the fact that there are promotions to be given out. I assume he has told you this. There is one thing that I didn't tell him that is folded up and put in an envelope so he wouldn't notice. HH.

Jack noticed the envelope and tore it open to reveal its contents. It was an invitation and letter that said:

This is to inform you that I will be personally handing out the promotions on Monday, August 28th, 2006 in the Gate Room on sub-level 28 of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex at 2:00 pm (1400 hours). This gives Dr. Jackson and Teal'c three months off and the two of you four and a half months off.

I need Daniel and Teal'c for a diplomatic mission that is to last the month of July to be held at the SGC. It should be obvious to you why I need them, but I'll put it here in writing.

Daniel is needed for his linguistics and his success in negotiating treaties. I have other people from my staff that I can take, but this involves the Stargate. Since Daniel is directly responsible in opening the Stargate for us..., well you understand why I need him.

I need Teal'c for security purposes in general and as my personal bodyguard to be specific due to the volatile nature of these negotiations. He may also serve as a background person in terms of providing me and the rest of the delegates with the necessary information on our potential, past and present allies and enemies.

You may be wondering why I haven't included the two of you. George will be wondering as well. We all know that you are the commander of SG-1 and the 2IC of George while you're on base. Simply put, I am giving you two every chance to enjoy yourselves and your newfound official relationship.

I know you are against the Stargate becoming public knowledge. This summit is not exactly what that is about. It is about establishing a committee to oversee the Stargate. The Asgard, the Tok'ra, and our other allies will be there to advocate that the Stargate should be left at the SGC. I will need the two of you to come in for the final day to sign the treaty. Don't worry, George will make your concerns known as will Daniel and Teal'c.

I'm granting you a field promotion to Major General, effective at the time of the ceremony. I'm also granting Major Samantha Carter a choice between honorable discharge with full access to the SGC so she can be a civilian scientist or a promotion to Colonel and the leadership of SG-1, as well as your 2IC of the entire base. It will be her choice, but I've done this so the two of you can be together as much as possible. I will await her choice at the promotion ceremony.

See you soon, Jack.

President Henry Hayes

Jack couldn't believe his eyes as he put this letter in a place where Sam could get to it after they got back from their "date". He chuckled to himself as he got ready to wash his dirt encrusted body in the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: These next chapters feature a lot of sexual stuff. As such, it should have a different rating than the rest of the story. I'll try to keep it as close to the vest as possible. Also, I am a big fan of ship stuff between Jack and Sam. That said, time to read it and review.

Chapter 6

Jack spent an hour in the shower as he was glad for the hot water that relaxed his aches and pains. His mind spent much of that time figuring out what he wanted to do tonight for his date with Sam. They had already agreed to go out for dinner and that Sam was going to pick him up. It was a good thing that Sam was going to be driving. If their earlier conversation was any indication, Jack was going to have trouble concentrating on the road.

With that in mind, Jack decided he was going to look his best. He picked out his best tux and laid it out. Before he knew it, Jack had put cologne on every part of his body and made sure that Sam was going to be putty to his hands. He put his sexiest pair of boxers on (with the word "Loverboy" wrapped around hearts that were all over the boxers), and went to the living room to watch an episode of "The Simpsons". The boxers were a present from his nephew, whom Jack hadn't seen in a few years.

Jack still had an hour before Sam was going to be there to pick him up. The episode he picked to watch was, strangely enough, the one in which his alter ego guest starred in. Jack guffawed more than once as he watched the antics in the episode. After the episode, he got up and made a little appetizer to tide him over, a small omelette from eggs that, amazingly, were still good. Jack then went to the bedroom to put the tux on, wondering what Sam was doing.

000000000

Meanwhile, Sam had just gotten out of the tub when the doorbell rang. "Out in a minute," she called out. Sam pulled a towel over herself and padded over to her front door. "Who is it?", she asked.

"Sam, it's Janet." Dr. Fraiser's voice sounded from the other side.

Carter opened the door to allow the petite doctor in. Janet, noticing her state of undress, went to the sofa and asked, "Was I interrupting anything?"

"Not if you planned to stay longer than a couple of hours." Sam said.

"Why? Got a hot date?" Janet asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." Sam said.

"Who?" Janet asked.

"Jack." Sam said.

"The colonel?" Janet asked, perplexed.

"Yep." Sam said, amused at Fraiser's reaction.

"What gives? You two have been dancing around each other for the past eight years. I mean, I know that you have feelings for him but... Why now?" Janet asked.

"Hammond called us to his office after our briefing and gave Jack a letter that said would explain everything. He then gave permission for us to pursue our feelings for each other." Sam explained.

"He didn't!" Janet exclaimed.

"He did, Janet." Sam said.

At that, Fraiser jumped up and gave Sam a hug, then realized Carter's state of undress and relented. "I'm speechless, Sam. What did Jack say?", she asked.

"He wants to take me to dinner at a fancy restaurant, Janet. He also said to pick him up in two hours." Sam said.

"Let's get started, then. What kind of impression do you want to leave?" Janet asked. "Although, I think I have an idea.", she added.

"Oh? Let me hear your idea." Sam said.

"OK. Both of you have feelings for the other so transparent that it's obvious to me and your team members that you want to pursue them. However, the regs don't allow for it." Janet said.

"Yes. So?" Sam asked.

"If I had to guess, the situation has changed to the point where it is now possible to do what you haven't been able to. You know this, or I would not have noticed your state of undress." Janet explained.

"Yep. So how do I dress, "casual" dress or "go for it" dress?" Sam asked.

"Jack knows you're a genius, Sam. He glazes over when you talk technical with him. So just make conversation with him, _outside_ of work. What do you want to do after you go out to dinner?" Janet asked.

"We're on an extended vacation, Janet. I really have feelings for Jack, so I'm following his direction." Sam said.

"What does he want to do, then?" Janet asked.

"He wants to take me out to a movie. Although he might just rent one and ask me to go home with him and watch it there." Sam said.

"Do you want to, Sam?" Janet asked. "Answer honestly, please. I won't be offended.", she added.

"To be honest, Janet, I want to have his children. I want to take him and make love to him all day. I want to have hot, passionate, wild sex with him. I've been dreaming about this ever since the Edora incident. Now, I finally get that chance to show him how I really feel about him." Sam said, finally expressing her feelings for her commanding officer. And did it ever feel good to get that out.

Apparently, Janet caught on to that because she said, "OK, we'll go for the 'if looks could make him kill' look. Get the sexiest clothes you have and makeup and we'll get him. We'll want to cover the dress, at least until you get to the restaurant, though."

And with that, the two of them set out to make Sam go from the brilliant major to the sexiest woman alive. Janet was in full drill sergeant mode to make sure that Sam looked the part of full-time sex goddess. Janet had Sam shower while she got scented baby oil for the shower and perfume for when Sam got out.

Sam took 45 minutes to make sure that she was clean and used the baby oil judiciously around her sensitive areas. Janet then helped her dry off and applied perfume to the same areas. Then Sam went to her bedroom to get into a very short red dress that went to the top of her thigh, as well as matching bra and panties.

When Sam was done getting dressed, there were 4-inch heels that Janet had placed at her mirror as well as lipstick to complete the look. Sam finished putting the lipstick on and was just putting on her heels when the phone rang.

"I'll get it, Sam." Janet said from the living room. "Hello?"

"Janet, is Sam there?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack, she is. What time were you expecting her?" Janet asked.

"Our dinner date was set for 7:00. I was expecting her at 6:30." Jack said.

Janet looked at her watch and cursed, "Oh, my. I'm sorry for keeping her here. Have you called the restaurant?"

"Yeah, I managed to push it back to 8:00." Jack said.

"I'll let Sam know and send her over." Janet said.

"Why are you there, Janet?" Jack asked.

"I had a feeling Sam would need my help. Are you getting anxious?" Janet asked.

"I am nearly bouncing off the walls here with anticipation, Janet." Jack said.

"Well, Sam will be there in 10 minutes, Jack. It's nearly 6:30 now, so she would have been 15 minutes late. Don't make me give you a sedative." Janet said.

"Very funny, doc. I'll be waiting for Sam. Have a good vacation, Janet." Jack said.

"You too, Jack." Janet said.

"Oh, I know I will." Jack said, hanging up.

Janet hung up the phone with a laugh. Leave it to Jack to make fun of a situation. She went to the couch and stopped short of sitting down when Sam came out. "Wow, Sam.", was all she could say.

"What do you think, Janet?" Sam asked.

"I think Jack will want to skip the main course and go straight for dessert." Janet said honestly, going over to the bedroom to help Sam with her suitcase. "You ready to go, Sam?", she asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

They left the house at that point, Janet putting Sam's suitcase in the trunk of her car. They hugged each other, wishing good vacations to each other as they headed for their cars. Janet was going home and Sam was heading over to Jack's to pick him up for their dinner date.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The campers are coming soon, I promise! This chapter is a bit funny, as I introduce myself here into the story. Keep in mind that this is an AU, please.

Chapter 7

I was sitting on the porch, chair and all, fishing in the lake that was my backyard when my cell phone went off. "Damn it.", I said as I reeled my line back in.

"McFadden." I said.

"Colonel? George Hammond. How are the legs?" Hammond asked.

"Holding up, General." I said. "What's up? Something wrong at the base?" I asked.

"Other than the fact that things have settled down and we have the summer off? No. Have you talked to Jack yet?" Hammond asked.

"I haven't since the last time he was planet side, no. Do you need me to call him?" I asked.

"No. What's your security clearance like?" Hammond asked.

"Since my wounds in Iraq last year, Hayes gave me top level clearance." I said.

"Good." Hammond said.

"Are you thinking of having me on the base?" I asked.

"Yes. However, Jack's been promoted to Major General. He'll be taking command of the base after the ceremony." Hammond said.

"Uncle Jack's a Major General? Ceremony?" I asked, confused.

"I would like you to attend the promotion ceremony as my guest, Vernon. At that time, as my last official act as commander of the SGC, you will be given the duty of 2IC of the base under Jack. I'm aware of your injuries in Iraq, so I will tell you that you will serve as primary gate technician. You'll also be under now Major Carter's supervision in the lab." Hammond said.

"Yes, sir. When do I report?" I asked.

"We have a treaty negotiation scheduled for the month of July. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are scheduled to be there for the signing on the 31st. I would like you to report for the signing as well to introduce you to SG-1." Hammond said.

"I can report then, sir, but I have a camp to run in the summer." I said.

"I know, Vernon. SG-1 will be there in August." Hammond said.

"That will work, but I'll have to adjust the schedule so I can be at the base." I said.

"Will a week work?" Hammond asked.

"It will have to. I have four sessions from June 12th to July 28th. I'll put the week off at the 29th through the 6th of August. The last session will go from the 7th-18th." I said. "Will that work?" I asked.

"Perfectly, Vernon. I'm looking forward to seeing you on base full-time on the 21st." Hammond said.

"Do you want me to tell Jack?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you have seniority over Jack?" Hammond asked.

"I remember the president giving me a four-star general's appointment. I opted to keep the colonel's bars, but took the responsibilties of being a general if I was recalled." I said.

"Really? I wasn't aware of that, Vernon." Hammond said.

"George, my father served with Hank before he died in the war." I said.

"Jack's...?" Hammond asked.

"Brother-in-law." I said.

"Tall, broad-shouldered, gruff military mind, brown-haired with a shock of silver? Twinkle in his eye, as if he was easily amused by jokes, but serious-faced?" Hammond asked.

"Yes." I said. "You knew him?" I asked.

"He was my commanding officer in the Vietnam War." He said.

"And Hank's, too, if I remember correctly." I said.

"Yes." Hammond said. "We assisted him off the battlefield when he was hit with a mortar blast."

"I knew about the mortar blast, George. I didn't know that you escorted him to the base infirmary." I said.

"We did. When did your mother have you?" Hammond asked.

"August 27th, 1976." I said.

"Three years after we got him there. Major Carter was born a day after you, but 6 years before you." Hammond said.

"August 28th, 1970? Careful, George, I have a weakness for people born around my birthday. I had a summer relationship with someone ten years my senior for four years." I said. "I may have to have a word with Jack, too." I added.

"Why?" Hammond asked.

"Jack said her first name was Sam. When he said that, I asked the usual questions. Jack avoided them, as usual. But I'll corner him eventually because it so happens that I have a specific weakness for women named Sam." I said.

"Ah. Would you like me to answer them?" Hammond asked.

"Please do." I said.

So Hammond and I went through Sam Carter's personal file so I could picture her before meeting the team. Of course I knew Jack, he _was_ my uncle after all. I had no clue about Daniel Jackson or the strange fourth person of the team. I reminded myself to personally run over Jack the next time I saw him.

After the nearly hour-long Q&A session, I told George that I had to prep for camp in two weeks. "Oh, George, the camp is located on the Oregon coast in the town of Lakeside off Tenmile Lake. I'll give Jack directions when I pick him up at the Portland Air Base." I said.

"Thanks for the info, Vernon. We'll put you back on active duty once I have Fraiser clear you." Hammond said.

"Yes, sir."

A/N 2: Sorry for the split here, but I think it's necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is the chapter that illustatrates my military service and my relationship with Jack. The humor will be evident starting here. Originally, I was going to keep this as one chapter, but since this is really a flashback for the first part, I changed my mind. Read and enjoy (and review!)

Chapter 8

I hung up and then dialed Jack's number after bracing myself. O'Neill and I got along great ever since dad died. I even stayed with Jack over the summer before my Academy days because his son Charlie had died. I couldn't and wouldn't have saved his marriage to Sara, believing that they had to work through the heartache themselves. When he left to join the Stargate program and I had left to go to the Academy, the marriage was pretty much over.

Fortunately for Jack, Daniel was there to provide the moral backbone he needed to get over it. Of course, Jack was suicidal, but knowing that I was here to help and having Daniel there to give him the kick that he needed, Jack survived the mission. Ridding the Abydonians of their false god gave Jack hope for the future and the courage to face his past.

Jack and I had spent more and more time together after his first retirement and he looked upon me more as the younger brother/oldest son than his nephew at that time. When the Stargate was reopened a year later and Jack was recalled, I told him that he could get in touch with me anytime. He used that as much as he could while I was still at the Academy.

When I graduated in '97, the first missions through the gate were happening. Jack had rescued Daniel and Daniel's wife had been captured, causing Daniel to join the program. I had my own missions, however. Black Ops (like Jack) for two years, two years working at the Pentagon helping Major Davis on Stargate-related issues, then three years in the Middle East fighting in the Iraqi conflict.

I was injured when my F-16 was shot down while leading my teammates on a mission to target and eliminate Al-Qaeda strongholds fueled by numero uno on the President's terrestrial hit list. At that time, with my Black Ops experience and my time at the Pentagon, along with the 30-plus missions I was on in Iraq and Afghanistan, I was a full-bird Colonel by the time I was 28.

The crash landing of my plane shattered my arm, caused brain damage and paralysis below my waist. The doctors sent me to Rammstein for one week to get fitted for a set of wheels. They felt that I couldn't regain feeling in my legs and they were right, damn them. Since one arm wasn't going to work, the doctors gave me a power chair for added mobility.

After my stay at Rammstein, I requested a transfer to Cheyenne Mountain to work with my uncle. The general in charge of my transfer granted it, but after I took a year off. That meant going home to Oregon, by way of the SGC to get checked by Fraiser. She agreed with the doctor's assessment of my mental state and shock of the crash. Oh, well, at least I could see Jack, or so I thought.

Fraiser knew that Jack was my uncle, but she would not let me see him. I asked for the general and at least she granted that request. Unfortunately for the good doctor, she didn't know that Hammond and I were friends. Once Janet notified him that I was in her infirmary, Hammond ordered her out of there so that he could talk to me.

We talked for a good three hours as I let him in on the state of my affairs and the success of my missions in the Middle East. Hammond reciprocated and told me what Jack was up to. I told him that I was looking forward to coming to work full-time at the SGC, based on my experience at the Pentagon. Hammond said he would talk to the President about it.

Six weeks later, I went to Washington, DC to receive my medals directly from the President (not Hayes). Two months after that, the administration changed. Hayes was supposed to take office as he was elected. His running mate had other plans and placed Hayes into protective custody of the Secret Service, while he ran the country under the constant threat of aliens.

Fortunately, Hammond managed to contact Major Davis, who contacted me. I was still recovering, so I couldn't do anything directly. However, I managed to contact my friends within the Joint Chiefs after finding the incriminating evidence against that rat bastard, Kinsey. Evidence that, ironically, Hammond had. He gave me the evidence, which I turned over to the Joint Chiefs after fully recovering.

So, I'm personally responsible for having Kinsey kicked out of office. Hank gave me a promotion, which I took with the provision of wearing the uniform that I served my country in. He agreed and here we are today.

0000000000

I look at the clock as the phone rings on the other end. Damn, it's 2:30.

"O'Neill," Jack said.

"Hey, uncle. Long time, no see or talk. Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"Vern! I'm about to go home to get ready for a date with Carter." Jack said.

"Oh. You mind if I come along? I can be at Peterson in two hours." I asked, pleading.

"Yeah, sure. The O'Neill boys dating Carter. Hmm, should be fun." Jack joked.

"Jack, I should pack so you can pick me up. See you at 1630." I said.

"OK. I won't tell Carter then." Jack said.

"Please don't. There are things I need to tell both of you." I said, hanging up. I left Jack wondering about me on purpose. For his part, Jack hung up and drove home.

Thirty minutes later, with my bags packed, I boarded a F-18 headed for Peterson. I was looking forward to seeing Jack again, even though the information I had for him would be unpleasant. Oh, well, Jack would have to grin and bear it.

My flight landed at Peterson ten minutes ahead of schedule and it took me that much time to get off the plane. I had to give the airman helping me a scolding look for not knowing how to get me out of the plane. Before my patience ran out, the airman got me out. I thanked him and waited for Uncle Jack to pick me up.

Jack's truck showed up a minute later, with the ramp all ready for me. Wait a minute, I thought, how does he know about my chair? "Doc..., you're a life saver." I muttered as I realized Fraiser must have told him after I left. Jack got out and pulled the ramp down.

"Uncle Jack!" I yelled.

"Vern!" Jack yelled back, laughing. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me dad.", he said.

"Dad. Charlie's death still bothering you, dad?" I asked, rolling up the ramp.

"No, Vern. It's just..." Jack left that hanging.

"I remind you of him." It was not a question.

"Yeah." Jack said, taking my bags and putting them in the cab. He then secured me to the bed of the truck and then we left for his house.

Twenty minutes later, we were at the house. I unpacked and changed out of my uniform. "What do I wear to dinner?" I asked.

"I'm going formal, Vern." Jack said.

"Dad, you dog!" I joked. I pulled out my tux and my medals out of my suitcase, with the box for my general's stars safely tucked in the secret compartment. "Dad, we need to talk tomorrow at the base." I said as I dressed myself.

"Oh? What about?" Jack asked.

"George is expecting the three of us in his office at 0900 tomorrow, Dad. He'll tell you two then." I said.

"If this is about the letter..." Jack said.

"In a way, it is, Dad. There's something I haven't told you that the general said he wanted to clear up. He also wanted me to meet Major Carter before he met with us in the morning." I said, finishing up.

"Damn. I was planning on having time off with her, Vern." Jack whined.

"You will, Dad. After Hammond gets done with us." I said with a knowing glance at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The clock showed 1845 an hour later as the doorbell rang. "Does Sam know I'm here, Dad?" I asked.

"No." Jack said, walking to the door.

"Where should I go?" I asked.

"By the sofa or in the guest room, your choice." Jack said.

Hmm, surprise Sam or impress Sam. Tough choice. I parked myself next to the sofa and gave Jack a nod to let him know I was ready for company. Jack acknowledged it and gracefully opened the door.

I had my back to the door, but I could see Jack. His reaction looked more shocked than surprised. At that puzzled look, I turned around. "Hello, Major Carter.", I said, unable to hide my surprised look.

Sam looked at Jack, as if to say, 'hi, Jack, miss me?', and said to me, "Hello, Colonel McFadden."

I turned to Jack, who looked like a fish out of water when Carter addressed me, and asked, "Jack, where are your manners?"

Jack was still doing the fishbowl thing. "We got him good, didn't we, Carter?" I asked Sam.

"I'd say so, sir." Sam said.

"Sam, call me Vern off-duty." I admonished.

"You're just like Jack, Vern." Sam observed.

"What gave me away? I guess when you're related to him, you can't help it. I know that's a cliche, but there it is." I said.

Sam laughed and asked, "Birds of a feather?"

"Flock together." I finished. I looked over at Jack, who was now looking at us strangely. "Oh, snap out of it, Johnny!" I smacked him lightly.

"Uh, do you know each other?" Jack asked.

"Duh, Jack. Sam and I were in the same flight squadron during the later stages of her flight status days before she went to the Pentagon." I explained.

"Jack, Vern and I have known each other for ten years." Sam said. "Although I haven't seen you since I left the squadron. I cried all night the night I left. And when you were shot down in Iraq...", she trailed off.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

Jack spoke up, "Hammond told me, Vern. I was worried, but I didn't know that Carter served with you. When I told her, it looked like a dam had burst. I couldn't get a straight answer out of her for a month."

"I'm here now, under orders, mind you. And we need to talk, Jack, after dinner. Sam, were you here to pick Jack up for dinner?" I asked.

"Um, yeah I was, Vern." Sam said.

"Were you surprised to see me here, then?" I asked.

"Yes, I was." Sam said.

"You have a dilemma and a choice here, then, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." Sam said.

"The way I see it, you have four choices, Sam. One, take both of us. Two, take me, and leave Johnny here with pizza and beer. Three, take Jack, and leave me here with pizza and water or soda. Four, turn around and go home, which would leave us fighting and I know you don't want that." I said.

"No, I don't." Sam said emphatically.

"Good, that leaves three choices. Any questions?" I asked.

"Yes. What's with the Johnny bit?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that. Sam, I want you to take a good look at us. Then I want you to tell us what you think. Get technical. I know Jack secretly loves it when you do. Ah!" I put a hand up to Jack, who looked ready to protest. "I know you too well, Jack, so don't say it." I said to Jack.

"Judging by that exchange alone, I'd guess you're related. How you're related, I'm not sure." Sam said.

Crap, we were _so_ busted. I knew she was smart, but that exchange was too obvious. I relented and explained, "I'm Jack's nephew turned son, Sam. I am the child of his older sister, who is fine, by the way." So, we were basically having a mini family reunion here.

"Wow. I didn't know." Sam said.

"Well, we O'Neill's like to keep our secrets close to the vest. Speaking of which, Jack, can I change my name legally?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I said.

"Oh." Jack said, confused.

"Sam, have you made a decision on who to take?" I asked, adding, "I don't know about you, Jack, but I'm starving."

"Yeah, both of you are going." Sam said.

"Great. How about after dinner?" I asked, adding, "With that dress, you're giving me a hard time concentrating."

"I was going to stay with Jack. But after you showed up, I want to take you home." Sam said.

"Uh-huh. Still have unresolved feelings for me, eh, Carter?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sam said.

"I see. So do I, Falcon, so do I." I said, using my nickname for Carter from our squadron days. "We can have one night tonight. However..." I trailed off.

"What?" Jack and Sam asked.

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow, Colonel." I told Jack. "However, I can tell you later when we get home, Sam. I owe you that much." I added to Carter.

Carter beamed and Jack pouted. "Quit that, Jack. Shall we go? I'm hungry." I said.

We made our way out with Carter pushing me out to the truck. As Jack opened the door, Sam stopped to give me a taste of things to come. All of a sudden, dinner went from a short stop to a king sized meal. Yup, this was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: In response to a review, there are going to be not one, but two prequels to this story. The first, which details my relationship with Jack, is entitled "My Story". The second, which details my relationship with Sam, is entitled "Young Guns". I may do those stories in conjunction with this one. However, it should be noted that I get sidetracked easily. So to curb that, I'll do this one first. Contact me at my profile to let me know which prequel you want first.

A/N #2: There is quite a bit of Sam/other (namely Vern) in this story, too. I tinkered with the idea of giving the story an M rating, but as there are kids involved it will remain a T. There will be chapters with the M rating, however. You have been warned.

Chapter 10

Jack managed to get me in the cab of the truck without swearing. He was obviously mad at somebody. Whether it was Carter or me or, god forbid, both of us, I couldn't tell right away. Sam followed in her car and with the configuration of the rigging for my chair, she was able to see me the whole way to the restaurant. To say that she was distracted was an understatement. I didn't do anything, but it was clear that my presence had done something to her.

When we got to the restaurant, I noticed that both Jack and Sam were looking guilty about something. Then I remembered that this was O'Malley's, the same restaurant that they were kicked out of five years ago.

"Uh, Jack?" I asked as he got me out of the cab.

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you three kicked out never to come back?" I asked.

"Yes, we were, Vern. General Hammond was pissed, but he eventually smoothed things over. He gave us a year's suspension from the place as a result of our actions. We've been allowed since then." Jack replied.

"Ah. How did Daniel take it?" I asked.

"In stride, Vern." Jack replied.

"OK. Is there something wrong, Jack?" I asked as Sam took me into the restaurant.

Jack told the maitre d of the reservations and asked for a booth in a secluded corner before answering with a question of his own. "Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for my nephew, Carter?" he asked.

"You never asked, sir." Sam said as the maitre d took us to our booth.

Sam placed me next to her seat, something that Jack took stock of immediately. He was about to protest when I said, "Jack, Sam was the reason I survived the crash. Remember when you were sick in the Antarctic three years ago?" I asked.

"I try not to," he said.

"That was when I crashed my plane in Iraq. Yes, Sam was worried about you. That's understandable. I was still in her former squadron, and I pulled some strings to get transferred stateside and specifically Cheyenne Mountain. By the time I got here, you were in the hands of the Tok'ra. When I got to the infirmary, Janet saw me and immediately called Sam and General Hammond." I paused; taking a drink of water as Sam placed her hand on my knee. She knew that this was tough for me, so she provided support for me.

"I didn't know." Jack said.

"You were sick, Jack. And off world. We didn't want to tell you because you had enough on your plate." Sam said as she put an arm around me. "Yes, I was worried, we all were. But I had two people to be worried about. Daniel wanted to ask, but the general cut him off. He also said I couldn't see him due to Janet's orders. I was upset, but I understood." she explained.

I picked it up from there, giving Sam a squeeze. "Even though I had friends and relatives in the Stargate program, I wasn't part of it at that time. Hammond felt that exposing me to it then would affect my recovery and Janet agreed."

"Wait a minute, who did you know before you joined?" Jack asked.

"You, Sam, Janet and George. You're my uncle, Jack. Sam I knew from our flight squadron days. Janet was my doctor at the Academy before George asked for her to join the program. George was under my dad's command in Vietnam and brought his body back to us when he died. Hammond swore that he'd take care of me when I grew up. He did and when I crashed, he ordered that I be brought to the Mountain for surgery. Janet performed it and gave Sam the bad news."

"When my special chair came in, Sam had to go off-world. Hammond saw me off and told me to recover in the back woods of the Northwest. He said he knew some people in the Portland area and set me up with therapists and a place to stay." I reminisced

Our food had arrived then, so Sam helped me with the story while I ate by telling Jack how we met. "My story with Vern starts with a letter that he sent with General Kerrigan's help."

"The commandant?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Kerrigan recognized my talents were even better than Sam's, so he wrote half of the letter." I said. "How long was the letter, Sam?" I asked between bites.

"Twelve pages," she said. "It was the longest, sweetest letter I ever received," she added.

"Why was it so long?" Jack asked.

"The letter served three purposes. The first purpose was to give me an idea of how smart Vern was. The second purpose was to get him into my squadron after his graduation." Sam said.

"And the third purpose?" Jack asked.

"It was a carefully worded setup by the general contigent on Sam's response." I said.

"To what?" Jack asked.

"Whether Vern could go out on a date with me, Jack." Sam answered, flushing slightly.

"What was the response?" Jack asked.

"I said yes, Jack. I wanted to see him because of his mind, but he was so charming that after we started working together..." Sam said.

"She fell for me, uncle. Hard." I said.

"How hard?" Jack asked.

"Enough that I was ready to marry him, had he asked." Sam said, kissing me.

Caught by the kiss, my mind reeled at that statement. After she broke the sensuous kiss, I asked, "Really?"

"Yes." Sam said.

"If I asked you to marry me now?" I asked.

"I'd say yes, but it's been years." Sam said.

"Colonel, if I'm not mistaken, you are off until July 30th. Am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." Jack said.

"We have four months, then, Sam." I said, my eyes giving a mischievious twinkle.

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"Hammond." I said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"If, at the end of that time, you don't want to marry me, I'd understand." I said.

"Let me think about it. OK?" Sam asked.

"OK." I said.

We finished our dinners and left O'Malley's. Jack wheeled me up the ramp and locked me in place. "Carter, meet us at the truck dealership," he said to Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked.

I always loved it when I did that to her. Sam looked clueless until she looked at the big picture. I think she was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with me. I know I was after spending ten months as her boyfriend while we were stationed at Hill. However, Sam forgot one major detail (pardon the pun). That is, until Jack pointed it out.

"His chair, Carter." Jack said.

"Oh. Sorry, Vern. I forgot." Sam said.

"I forgive you, Sam. You were off world when I had the surgery. Fraiser is notorious for not divulging information when it comes to me. She's been my personal doctor since my Academy days and I trust her to keep my medical stuff confidential. Kerrigan told her when I was assigned to her that no one was to get my medical file except her. Any information that was requested was not to be issued without my authorization. In fact, I was part of the reason Fraiser was transferred to the SGC." I explained.

"Shall we go?" Jack asked.

"Anxious to get home?" I asked.

"Yes." Jack said sullenly, his hopes for a passionate night with Carter dashed. Oy.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This one is definitely rated M as Carter and Vern renew their relationship from ten years ago. Jack's angry at Vern, but not for long. Janet gets involved in Carter's sex life, vicariously. "Young Guns" will have how the relationship started. People may get mad at me for not doing that story first. Too bad. As for the campers, well, not this chapter. At this rate, it may be a two parter. This is really turning out to be a novel exercise, pun intended. Rated M for sex, so be warned as they dive in!

A/N 2: I may change the title of this story due to the plot developments, but it will have the campers.

Chapter 11

Sam was just as anxious as Jack was, but for different reasons. She was excited that Vern was here, certainly. However, eight years with Jack as her team leader and friend had her divided. Sam loved having Jack around and it showed. He kept her safe and sheltered when she was in pain. He also protected her from suffering too much, and when she did, Jack turned into a bear with a very bad temper. Sam loved that about Jack.

Now that Vern was here, though, Sam was having a hard time sorting out her feelings. Vern was the first person that brought out both the maternal instinct and the animal lust that was in her. The ten months that she had spent with Vern were the best in her life until she met Jack. Finding out that the two men in her life were related was a shock to her system, though.

Sam felt good with Jack, even though she couldn't share her feelings outwardly with him. Alien devices aside, Sam had to admit that Jack looked good with her. The regs were in the way of them pursuing what they felt for each other. Thankfully, the President recognized that and waived the regs for them.

Sam was thinking about how Vern changed that when they entered the truck dealership's parking lot. Normally at this time of night, it would be closed. However, Jack must have told the manager they were coming because the lights were on. She put her car in park and got out as Jack was lowering the ramp for Vern.

"Does the manager know we're here?", she asked.

"Yup. Here he comes." Jack said.

The manager turned out to be a stocky guy who lived for trucks. Crew cut black hair and a slight paunch that could've been from beer or too much stress or both. He seemed to know my needs right away without asking. But...

"Hello, Colonel O'Neill," Willie said, smiling. "What can I do for you?", he asked.

"Sorry about keeping you open this late, Willie." Jack said apologetically.

"Not a problem," he said.

"This is Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Vernon McFadden, Willie." Jack said, making the proper introductions. "You know the modifications you made for my truck?"

"Hello, Colonel, Major." Willie nodded to us. We nodded back. "Yes?", he asked.

"Sam needs a truck with the same modifications, Willie." Jack said.

"With enough room for me to take a seat in the truck." I added, grinning at Sam.

"What?" Jack asked.

"My butt gets sore sitting in this thing, Jack. I need a way to sit in the passenger seat. In case you hadn't noticed, my body is changing slightly." I said pointedly.

Sam came up behind me to calm me down. "Jack, he's right. I know him too well not to protect him.", she said.

"It's OK, Major Carter. I think I have just the truck." Willie said. "What color would you like it in?", he asked.

"Sky blue, like my eyes." Sam said, leaning down to look me right in the eyes.

"Excellent choice, Sam." I muttered in her ear, stealing a kiss on the cheek and a blow on her sweet spot. That got her attention.

"Sky blue, extra tall cab for transfers, ramp and locks for the chair, transfer assist in case of falls coming up for you. It'll take about 10 minutes to do." Willie said. "In the meantime, let's go inside to sign the lease.", he added.

"OK. What about my car?" Sam asked, as we walked into the dealership.

"Do you want to leave it here or keep it?" Willie asked.

"I'd like to keep it." Sam said.

"I'll have one of our outfitters drive it to Jack's house and he can drive it to your place." Willie said.

"Perfect." Sam said. "Jack, drop by tomorrow night and we'll have dinner for the five of us.", she added to Jack.

"Five?" Jack asked.

"Janet and Cassandra, I presume. Right, sweetie?" I asked.

"Yup." Sam said, kissing me on the head.

"Oh." Jack said.

Fifteen minutes later, the lease was signed. Sam secured the chair in place, while Willie showed me how the transfer assist worked. It turned out that the assist could put me in the driver's seat, if necessary. I set it so that Sam and could cuddle while she drove. The assist could be moved at any time, in case of trouble.

Jack got into his truck and Howie, the outfitter of our new truck, drove Sam's car. Sam got into the truck and waved a thank you to Willie as we left the dealership. My cell rang, and it was Jack.

"See you tomorrow morning, you sex maniac. Don't stay up too late tonight.", he said a bit angrily. Jack was known for holding a grudge. I just hoped he wouldn't hold one on me for stealing his 2IC.

"We won't, Jack. Calm down, will you? I don't want this to affect our work." I said.

"As long as you take care of her, I have no problem." Jack said.

"Yes, uncle. See you in the morning." I hung up.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked as I laid my head on her shoulder, causing her to put an arm around me.

"Just Jack being his usual overprotective self. I think he was actually looking forward to being alone with you. Now that I'm here, he won't have that time with you. He's upset and hurt, but he'll get over it." I explained.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because not only will you be his 2IC, I intend to make you a niece-in-law to him. In which case, you'll be family. I know how personal Jack takes his teammates' safety, Sam. Just wait and see how personal he takes his family's safety." I said.

"I'd kiss you, but I'm driving." Sam said.

"Save it for later when we're in the shower and in bed, sweetheart." I said, burying my head in her chest.

"We're almost there." Sam said, breathing a little harder.

"Good, because I don't know how much longer I'm going to last." I said. Man, I wanted her badly. Scratch that, I needed her badly. Ten years was a long time to wait. Surely, I could wait two more minutes. To distract myself, I started transferring myself to the chair. By the time we got to Sam's house, I was in the chair ready to get into the house.

Sam parked the truck in the garage and got me out of the truck and into the house in record time. "Uh, Sam?" I asked when she closed the door.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do first, make love or shower?" I asked.

That stopped her train of thought. "Good point," she said.

After we showered, I asked Sam to dress up. I was ready for her, but after ten years I wasn't about to jump her right there and then. As much as I wanted to do that, it would be much more satisfying for both of us this way. I parked my chair next to her bed so I could transfer into it while Sam went to the guest room to dress.

I dressed in a simple t-shirt amd boxers with sweats. I could have gone all out with the tux, but we weren't dancing. Maybe next time, but for now this was our first encounter since that fateful night ten years ago:

Back then, we were what I called 'young gun aces' due to our exceptional skills in the cockpit of the F-16s that we flew. Carter was the experienced lieutenant and I was the young, sparky lieutenant at the time. She had just finished a training session when our CO, Colonel Hawkins, summoned her to his office at 1730. I was in our room at the barracks getting ready for my flight test run in the morning, so I didn't know what was going on.

It was time for chow, 1900, when she came in with our food. Carter always knew what I liked ever since I put her through a crash course of Advanced Thermonuclear Reactions: Wormhole Physics When Affected By Solar Flares in our second "date". That was the topic that I used for my Doctoral thesis paper in only my fourth year at the Academy.

Suffice to say, I shattered her records in terms of smarts at the Academy. Combine that with the fact that we worked well together and we both had an extremely competitive nature and a pretty steady romance was developing. So much so that our CO bunked us together and labeled us 'the next Mr. And Mrs. Einstein.'

That decision effectively nixed the frat regs for us in case we were promoted and in the same chain of command. He made sure that we weren't treated differently from the rest of the squad. Most importantly, he knew we wouldn't let our personal feelings for each other get in the way of our duty.

It was this last thing that told me something was different. That and the time it took for Carter to get back to the barracks from shutting her plane down for the night. I knew she was finished with that by 1730, so Sam should have been in our room by 1745 because it took fifteen minutes to walk from the hangar to the barracks. When she didn't return then, I started to pace. It was something I did when anyone was late. With Sam, however, I went even further.

I would take a piece of paper and post it on the door. After that, I would start pacing with a pencil in my hand. For each round trip back and forth in the room, I would then mark the paper. Previously, Sam's high was 20. That meant she was 5 minutes late. This time, there were 360 marks on the paper. Crap, I thought, Carter's 90 minutes late.

Dinner was more extravagant than what we usually had on base. I asked Sam where she had gotten the food and drink, steak, potatoes, and green beans with apple pie and 2 bottles of whipped cream. She told me that Hawkins had given it to her with the message that my run scheduled for the next day had been changed to later in the week.

I asked the obvious question, but she wouldn't answer until we finished dinner. Carter went into the bathroom to change and she told me to do the same out here before we ate. It was at that time that it hit me. Sam was leaving the squad.

I changed into my tux in record time and waited for Sam to finish. I didn't have to wait long. She came out and the sight of her made three things happen at once. My jaw dropped, my knees went weak and I had a rock hard groin.

Sam was, in my opinion, more undressed than dressed. She had changed into a very short black skirt that enhanced her very long legs and stopped just below her upper thighs. It also had a neckline that dove right down to her chest, enhancing her every curve.

It took me a second to recognize Sam before my brain kicked in and I pulled out the chair for her to sit. After we ate, she revealed the reason for the formal dress. Sam was being transferred to the Pentagon to work on a top-secret program. Carter was to leave at 1000 the next day and Hawkins felt that me not being with her when she left would leave me devastated. So, he cleared my schedule for three days to get over it.

Sam loved me with all of her heart and it showed when she asked me to make love to her. The extra can of whipping cream came in handy. We made love for the rest of the night until we fell asleep at 0230. We woke at 0800 and I accompanied Carter until she left for her next post. Looking at her now, I couldn't believe I let her go like I did.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Vern, I'm ready," came Carter's voice.

I adjusted myself and moved the chair away from the bed as best I could before I said, "Come in."

The door opened and the vision that graced me was that of Carter in a tight, form fitting, and very short blue dress. I could feel my heart beat faster and my jaw drop as she came in. "Hi, honey." Sam said.

"Uh, wow.", was all I could say.

"Miss me?" Carter asked.

"Um, yes, I did." I said as I reached out to take her hand and guide her to the bed.

"How much did you miss me?", she asked, kissing me.

In response, I kissed her back. I opened her mouth with my tongue and proceeded to play dueling tongues with her as mine went all the way into her throat. After five minutes, I broke the kiss. "Does that answer your question?", I asked playfully.

"Oh, god, yes." Carter panted, trying to get her breath back. "Where'd you learn to do that?", she asked.

"I had a few dates after you left. One led to a nine month relationship with no sex. We kissed, but that was all it was. I told her that my first duty was to the squadron and that my heart belonged to the Air Force." I explained.

"I take it she didn't buy that explanation?" Sam asked.

"No. She poked and prodded me for info. I only told her that my heart belonged to another person." I said.

"What did she do?" Sam asked.

"She left. After that experience, I devoted the rest of my life to you. Fortunately, the squad was called to duty in Iraq the next day. I was a Major at that point and I had to fly most of the missions. The colonel led the squad in the war and I was his right-hand man for two years before the accident." I explained.

"Wow." Carter said. "What happened?", she asked.

"We had received intelligence that the Iraqi leader was spotted in a safe house in the Baghdad area. My mission was to take him out. Long story short, I flew over the area and destroyed the target. I was on my way back to base when an unseen surface-to-air missile depot shot me down and caused me to crash in the desert." I explained.

"Who rescued you?" Sam asked.

"Colonel Hawkins saw my plane go down. He destroyed the depot and radioed for help. He landed his plane 500 feet from the crash site. Hawkins came over and saw me unconcious and with a shattered pelvis. Again, long story short, we were airlifted to base where Hawkins called Cheyenne from the base phone. I was transferred and Fraiser performed the surgery." I explained

"Wow. What kept you going?" Sam asked.

"Thinking of seeing you. You were all I had left, as far as love and companionship went. I knew that George would want me at the base as soon as I was fully recovered. The therapists finally cleared me last week. George let Jack know and I arranged for Jack to pick me up. And the rest, as they say, is history. I hope I didn't surprise you too much." I finished.

"You didn't. I was surprised to see you at Jack's, sure, but as soon as I saw you the surprise turned to unresolved and untamed love and lust." Sam said, turning me on my back.

"Unresolved love and untamed lust?" I asked.

"Yup." Sam said.

"While Uncle Jack was there? I'm surprised you kept in check as much as you did."

"Jack was the reason I did." Sam said.

"Well, when you work closely with someone for eight years, I understand why you did." I said.

"Thank you." Sam said, kissing me soundly.

"You're welcome. I need to ask you a favor." I said, grimacing in pain.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Three years and my legs still twinge after a transfer. I really was hoping that I had that under control." I said.

"Did you talk to Janet?" Sam asked.

"No. It's on my calendar for tomorrow, though." I said.

"Which means?" Sam asked.

"Go easy with me for tonight. I haven't done this in ten years plus the pain in my legs." I said.

"And after Janet checks you out?" Sam asked.

"You're to come to the Infirmary with me after our 'briefing' by George. I want you there. If Janet tries to throw you out..." I paused as I pulled out a box that I had purchased in Portland before leaving on the jet. "Stand up and close your eyes." I commanded before pulling out the box.

Sam shut her eyes tight as I repositioned myself into a kneeling position. After three minutes, I was ready for this life-changing moment. The candlelight was dancing around and playing a flickering tune as if waiting for the right moment. As I nodded, I whispered "You can open your eyes now."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is rated AO for graphic sex, as we get it on. Before that, a proposal is asked and answered.

Chapter 12

Sam did as she was asked. When she opened her eyes, I said, "I am not making love to you until I do this. Samantha Carter, the vision of beauty personified, I have one question."

"What?"

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked, as I opened the box.

I had picked out a sapphire encrusted 3 karat diamond ring while I was recuperating in Portland. In fact, I picked it out on my first week there. I knew what I wanted, and now here I was, with the person who meant the most to me about to get an answer.

When Sam looked at it, her breath both visibly and audibly caught. She almost fainted before she remembered to breathe again. "Vern, it's beautiful.", she managed to say before kissing me. When she came back up for air, she said, "Yes! Now fuck my brains out before I suck you dry."

"Patience, you slutty major. I want this to last." I said playfully.

"But-" Carter said.

"Ah! This is me, Sam. I haven't done this in a while. I know that you need me. I need you, too. But it's going to take time and we have four months plus the rest of our lives, so enjoy it."

"You're right, as usual." Carter said.

"OK. Do a slow striptease." I said.

Sam got up and walked to the foot of the bed as I turned the stereo on. A sultry tune played as she proceeded to sway to the music seductively. Carter undid the clasp at the back of her neck and slowly undid her dress. To my surprise, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. I slowly took my shirt off as Sam crawled up my body wanting to feel me. She starting planting feathery kisses that made my crotch start to quiver.

"Looks like someone wants to play." Carter said, as she started to undo my pants.

"You know what I said about going easy?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Screw it." I said, as I flipped her over taking one breast in my mouth while kneading the other one.

"Ohhhhh, yessssss!" Carter screamed as I whipped my underwear off.

"In the clit or up the ass?" I asked, as I put two fingers in her heat, then three.

She looked at my 10" long, 5" wide piece of meat and said, panting, "Tough choice. How about all three in this order: Mouth, pussy, then ass. Ohh, god Vern.", she squealed as the first wave of her first orgasm hit her. I twisted my fingers around to enhance and prolong the experience.

"Wow. All three? Are you sure you can handle it, my seductive and extremely sexy major?" I said.

At that, my fingers came out and Carter tasted them. "If we had time, I'd fuck you for two weeks straight, my hunky and extremely sexy colonel.", she said.

I gulped at that, "Two weeks! Sam, I know you missed having sex with me, but..." I said.

"I've been patient. Jack knew I wanted you, but he was more than happy to help me through the withdrawal period of not having your tight ass. You make me want to explore things I never thought of. Your tummy is the vision of perfection. The cock reminds me of my very first P-90, long lasting and hard for days. That sweet mouth of yours has haunted my dreams and made me hot for a long session of pure, uncensored sex with you for the last ten very long years." Carter said before she took me in her mouth, pumping me hard and fast.

I held back long enough to fondle her clit with four fingers so we came explosively together. I shot buckets into her mouth while she literally coated my arm with her fluids. We collapsed on each other, with my head on her flat stomach and hers on the pillow. I crawled up to her side and Carter protectively cocooned me with a blanket while she held me close and kissed me good night.

A/N 2: Deliberately short, but necessary. When will the wedding be? Stay tuned, but based on this... Also, this is the only chapter that will have us doing it.


End file.
